In recent years, technical needs for secure migration of data have been increasing with increased awareness of information security.
In response to such needs, a “Trusted Computing Group” (TCG) has been developing standards. The TCG has released a technology to securely save secret data, by using a security core module called “Trusted Platform Module” (TPM). This technology is called “Protected Storage”.
Non-Patent Literature 1, which relates to the TCG standards, discloses a technology that uses the Protected Storage to securely back up data to be kept secret and migrate (i.e. transfer) such data to another terminal device.
The main target of the TPM specifications is PCs. As the latest version, TPM version v1.2 has been formulated and released. Even now, the TCG is carrying on the discussion for supporting up-to-date encryption algorithms and application of them. In the meanwhile, encryption algorithms continue to evolve.